Trust in the Silence
by eeeeevil bunny
Summary: An AU Breaking Dawn insert, containing OCs. Bella POV.


I trudged through the snow, my hood over my head and snow frosting my eyelashes. When they had set out, the show had been much less deep but it was as if it had doubled in the last few hours. I remembered what Gunny had pulled me aside before Nico, Jenny, Brutus and I had left. "You only have 5 hours max to get there. Don't forget you're going the long way. If you guys take ANY longer you'll be caught by the storm." I had just nodded and looked at the rest of my coven. Ty was busy shouting orders, Sey was making sure everyone had their stuff together, Ree was sitting talking to Matt, Timothy was making sure the first aid kit was brought and Bubba and Jace were goofing off. I had sighed in slight exasperation before looking up and grinning at Gunny. "Keep 'em in line."

It had been almost 4 and a half hours since then. I wasn't quite sure if my team and would be able to pull through the snow and get to the place where the other coven supposedly was. Forks, Washington. I hadn't even heard of the place until Timothy had come back from recon stating that he was almost completely certain there was a coven there. I was inclined to believe it too as Timothy was very rarely wrong and Forks did sound like a good place to set up a Coven. I glanced over at Nico through the torrents of snow. He knew as much as I did how badly they needed to find Carlisle. I hadn't heard the full story but I knew that if they didn't give the Carlisle and his family some warning something bad was going to happen. The problem was that Nico, Jenny, Brutus and I had to go specifically since they had the most contact with the Cullen Coven.

So the other had to come behind. It would be too hard to get a big group through. Especially when the shorter way was blocked due to the storm. Suddenly, I felt a buzz on my hip. I reached down and pulled the short walky talky that Gunny had convinced me into getting for the whole team. They didn't run on towers so we could still talk in the storm. I lifted it up to my mouth and spoke into it, "Chukling Tigress to base. What is it?". I tolerated the codename though I know Nico had only suggested it to poke fun at me. I heard a bit of static before Gunny's deep voice came through. "Jo-Jo, they cleared the road. We're going to start towards you. You have to hurry. The storm is right behind you." I nodded slightly at the news before realizing Gunny couldn't see the nod. "Ok, I read you. We'll pick up the pace." Gunny's sigh of relief was audible through the walky talky. "See you then. Good luck Jo-Jo." The sound cut off and I placed it back into my pocket.

I moved closer to the Nico knowing that just in back of me was Jenny and that Brutus was slightly farther up, clearing a way through fallen branches with the short sword he carried. His long blonde hair waved slightly in the wind making it obvious that the tie he used wasn't working very well. I leaned over towards Nico and whispered in his ear, "Nic, we don't have much time. We might be Vampires but if we get hit with this storm, we are goners." Nico sighed, his breath creating a cloud in the air. His dark-hair was pasted to his forehead by the torrent of snow. His dark brown eyes looked misted over from the snow. He nodded at me and silently picked up his pace. I grinned lightly and shifted my pack farther my shoulder. I pivoted around slightly and gestured to my best friend. Jenny raised one of her eyebrows in question and came alongside me. "What is it Jo-Jo?" She asked and regretted it a second later as a large quantity of snow cascaded into her mouth. She started coughing and glared at me as I was futilely trying not to laugh.

I managed a slight grin as I finished laughing and then spoke, "We need to walk faster. We won't make it if we don't." Jenny glared at me again before deciding to get back at me in the best, possible way. Being an insufferable smart-ass. "I didn't realize that. You know...with the pound of snow gathering in my boots." It was my turn to glare but before I could say anything Brutus looked back, taking a momentarily lull in his work and gestured us forward. With that, we sped up, anxious to be somewhere that didn't look like it had lost all color. We trudged through the snow with inhuman dedication. we could have run faster but that would be too risky in the snow and the fact that they were going stealth. Not even 10 minutes later, we reached a big white house built not far from the woods, located in a clearing. I sighed in relief. We had made it. Just barely...but still we had made it.

Brutus sheathed his sword and walked forward looking around. "I hope this is the right way." He muttered softly. I just grinned at my friend and made my way to the porch. "Trust me, this is the pla-agh!" The rest of my sentence was cut off as something short and dark-haired launched itself from the suddenly opened door at me with a shout. The force knocked me back onto the snow and Jenny, Nico and Brutus stood staring at my now snow-immersed body in shock.

I groaned and looked up at the person who had tackled me. "Wha-" I managed in surprise, my feelings a mix of joy and utter shock. I took a few seconds before composing myself and grinned. "Alice! I knew you guys were here!" Nico shook himself from his shock and smiled gently walking down the steps to myself and the shorter, dark-haired Vampire. "As much as I bet you like being pinned to the ground, Jo-Jo, you might wanna get up." I glared at him as I lifted myself and Alice up. Setting her lightly on the ground, I strided over to Nico and pushed him lightly in the chest. "Shut up you." I growled and walked up the stairs.

Jenny grinned mischievously at me, pulling down her hood and shaking out her long black hair. I walked past Jenny whispering under my breath, "Don't even say it." I turned to Alice and smiled lightly, my eyes twinkling. "Is everyone here, Alice?" Alice walked forward and pushed me through the still open doorway. "See for yourself." I stepped into the doorway and grinned as a voice called out to me for above. "Have a nice fall Jo-Jo?" I glanced upwards. Edward Cullen was standing there, his bronze hair gleaming. "Can't come up with something better?" Edward walked down the stairs in the way he always did, as if he owned the place. Behind him was a girl who looked my age or at least how old I looked. I could tell she was human. Not because I had some weird powers but because she lacked the gold eyes.

Her eyes were brown like her hair. She was pretty. Not dazzling pretty like Jenny or Alice were or even unusually pretty like I was, Brass and silver hair did that, but she was decently pretty. I looked at Edward questionably but I knew from the way he stared that he meant "Ask about it later". I nodded at the unspoken command and turned toward where I guessed one would have their living room, eying things in curiosity as I passed. I saw Emmett as he left the kitchen, why do they even have one though, and a smile lit up on his face. I walked over to the big man. "Long time no see, Em!" I hugged him quickly and he peered down at me. "Hi Jo-Jo. You look alright." I nodded, knowing I would not have to say anything, Emmett was good with that, and in the background I heard Alice and Edward's voices calling out for the others in the background. I turned to the living room again, this time with Emmett. I sat down on the couch and Brutus, Nico and Jenny sat down as well.

Jenny's arm lightly smacked mine as she sat down and we gazed at Nico, Brutus and Emmett talking about football. I groaned lightly. I liked football but those 3 liked it too much. I was pushed out of my thoughts when someone else sat next to me. Alice leaned over to whisper in my ear and Jenny listened with interest. "The others are coming now." As if in tune with her words, Carlisle and Esme entered followed by Jasper and Rosalie. I sprung up from my seat and embraced both Carlisle and Esme. I had known Carlisle long enough for him to become a father figure to me. When I had met Esme she had succeeded in becoming a mother figure. All in all I cared for them greatly. I turned towards the other two as Edward and the girl entered.

I eyed her once again in curiousity before remembered my manners and greeting Jasper and Rosalie. "It's been awhile." Jasper smiled lightly and hugged me as well but I shook Rosalie's hand. It was not that we didn't like each other but we had had our differences. We had been hostile to each other when younger but now it was just cordial politeness. With the welcomes over, Carlisle gestured for me to sit down back down. "You have something to tell us, yes?"

I met his eyes and studied him for a second. Trust Carlisle to realize something must be afoot. I ran my hand through shaggy brass and silver hair. It was hard to know where to begin. Deciding that it was best just to get to the point, I cleared my throat and began to speak. "Yes. I have some bad news." Out of the corner of my eye, I glanced at the girl. "I didn't understand but now I think I do. The Volturi have decided. They're sending assassins." I paused once again, meeting in turn each of their eyes. "From what I heard, you are accounted to be traitors to the humans. They're coming down to kill you." And then there was silence.


End file.
